


The Devil Is A Romantic.

by spobydeckerstar



Category: Lucifer (TV), deckerstar - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lucifer is a romantic, just a cute one shot for valentines day, only for his detective, who knew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spobydeckerstar/pseuds/spobydeckerstar
Summary: When they separate a little just to be able to look at each other’s eyes, Lucifer whispered, “happy valentine’s day, Chloe.”“The Devil is a romantic, who knew?" She joked and he laughed briefly. "Happy valentine’s day, Lucifer.” She said it too in a low voice.





	The Devil Is A Romantic.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for grammatical mistakes, I will correct them later when I find them, always remembering my mother tongue isn't english.

Lucifer Morningstar almost couldn’t see his Detective behind all the flowers and chocolates in her desk. He made a grimace as he got close and saw the world’s first murderer handing her a flower bouquet of his own.

Chloe smiled polite accepting his gift and putting it with the others. She thanked him and Pierce smiled before leaving her alone, a few days ago for a brief period of time she actually thought she felt something for this man, but now she was happy Marcus didn’t feel the same.

If Chloe somehow involved herself with him it would be the third time in a roll she would make a wrong decision towards men. First Dan, although they were in good terms now she didn’t really forget everything about their marriage and his actions after that.

And then it was Lucifer. Chloe until this day was not so sure about what they were. Partners, yes, she agreed, even with his actions lately she always knew he had her back. Friends? Well, maybe. More than friends?

She sighed. They already tried that and Chloe clearly still remembered everything about those days.

Speaking of the devil…

“Detective!” His voice woke her up and she looked at his direction.

“Hey,” Chloe tried not to be sad about the fact that Lucifer was the only one in the precinct who didn’t bring her anything.

“What’s all this?” Lucifer said pointing to her desk, looking confused.

“It’s valentine’s day!”

“I forgot about this stupid holiday. All these people want to shag you? Why?” He asked making a fist with his two hands on the side of his body. The thought of all these insects wanting to have his Chloe made him angry. The devil doesn’t get jealous, he reminded himself.

”Jeez Lucifer, thank you,” she rolled her eyes, “I didn’t know I was that bad. But, if you want to know, on this day, you can give something special to someone you like, not only in a romantical way.”

“Oh, right, but I didn’t mean that, you know I find you very spectacular, Detective. My apologizes.” His eyes softened on the edges and hers too.

“No problem,” Chloe took her car keys and her gun and started walking to the elevator. Just happened a new murder. Are you coming with me?” She asked over her shoulders.

In three quick steps Lucifer was beside her, “so, none of these people actually invited you for a date tonight?”

“Well, yes.”

“And you accepted?” Lucifer asked and Chloe eyed at him out of the corner of her eye.

“I can’t. Trix is with me tonight and I don’t have anyone to watch her for me. Can you stay with her?” She tried not to laugh at his face, but she failed.

“Watch your spawn so you can date one of these arseholes? No, thank you.” Lucifer looked outrageous.

“Okay, it does not hurt to try.” Chloe laughed again increasing the annoying face Lucifer was making.

Five hours after they were back at the precinct, the leads they found it was not enough to discover the murderer so they would continue this tomorrow. Chloe had some paperwork to do, so, as usual, Lucifer invented an excuse to not to do the boring job.

“Do you have some plan for tonight?” Chloe asked before he left.

“No. Not really. I just need to go back to Lux. Why, Detective? Are you inviting me to be your date?” He smirked.

“You wish.” She rolled her eyes, but then smiled.

“It does not hurt to try.” Lucifer quoted her before turning his back to leave. When he left Chloe’s field of vision he grabbed his phone waiting not so patiently for the other person to pick up, so when she finally did he said, “Mazikeen, I need a favor.”

****

_“Detective, I need to talk to you about the case. 09:00 pm here at the penthouse.”_

Chloe read his text again, she was almost typing back to say she couldn’t leave Trixie alone when she came back home to find her roommate and her daughter watching a movie.

“Hi mommy.” The little girl said smiling.

“Hey baby.” Chloe gave a small kiss in her daughter’s head. “Hi Maze, I didn’t know you were coming back today.”

“Yeah, I finished the job earlier.” The demon answered without looking very exciting.

“Oh okay, can you watch Trixie for a few hours?” Chloe asked.

“Are you going to a date, mommy?” The child looked at her mother smirking. “Is with Lucifer?” Chloe shivered at the thought.

“No monkey, I’m going to meet Lucifer, but it’s a work thing.” She shrugged. No, Lucifer probably wouldn’t do something special for her, would he? They didn’t have a romantic moment since… Well, since he gave her the bullet cord. Chloe automatically touch the bullet that was hanging on her neck.

“Whatever, Decker, I’m here so I can stay with your offspring.”

“I appreciate that, Maze, thanks.”

Chloe went to her bedroom to get ready, she looked for long minutes into her wardrobe. Is it a date or an actual work thing? She thought about sending him another text asking this, but if it’s not a date she would give him the idea and Chloe doesn’t knew if she was ready for that.

She chose a more tight-fitting jeans on her body than she usually chose for work and a pretty red shirt, the shirt had a cutout choker, a medium V-neck that didn’t show too much and sleeves that began in the middle of her arms leaving her shoulders exposed.

After she took a bath Chloe made a simple make up that consisted only a nude lipstick and had natural wet hair. She was ready.

When Chloe arrived to LUX she immediately made her way to his penthouse. His home was warm in the inside, but it was dark in there, oh is there candles? Chloe reminded of the first time she went there only to find Lucifer totally naked in his attempt to have sex with her. It seemed like it had been a long time ago.

This time when Lucifer appeared he wasn’t naked. He was wearing a suit as always, and looking handsome as always. This last thought came up without permission in Chloe's mind. Some lights turn on illuminating the place that was full of flowers and some candles around.

 “Lucifer, I.. What?” She was too surprise to say something coherent.

“Good evening, Detective, I must say you look completely breathtaking tonight. Not that you're not always breathtaking to me.” In a few steps he was in front of her entering her personal space.

“This is beautiful.” She finally found the words.

“I apologize for not telling the truth in the message I sent you, you know I hate lying, especially to you. But I really wanted you to come and I was afraid you would considerer this… Too much.” Lucifer looked shy, smiling lightly but truly like Chloe wasn’t so used to. “And before you ask I had already planned this before I met you at the station today, but it was a surprise.”

Chloe opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it.

“Come in, Detective.” Lucifer continued to talk when she didn't, holding her hand, testing at first, but when she didn’t run away from his touch he grabbed her hand.

The path of flowers and candles took them to the balcony where a table was positioned in the middle of it containing a bottle of wine on top of it and two plates. It was a beautiful night, almost like the heaven were blessing them.

He pulled the chair up so that Chloe could sit, and then he sat across from her.

“Are you hungry?” Lucifer asked nervously because of her silence.

“Lucifer, is this a date?” She knew she looked stupid asking him this question, but she needed to know.

“Only if you want it to be,” he smiled softly.

“Do you?” Chloe answered again with another question. The true is, she was afraid. They were coming back to being the way they were before and she didn’t want to ruin this with something they had already tried and failed.

“You don’t have to be afraid, Chloe,” Lucifer said as if he could read her thoughts and the use of her actual name made her smile. “And yes, I want this to be a date,” he finally answered her question, “there’s something about this stupid human holiday that make me want to be only with you. I don’t quite understand the feeling, but since Linda reminded me Valentine’s day was close I thought about it doing something for you.”

“I want this too,” she said before regretting. “And I’m very hungry.”

“Right, then.” The smile he gave could illuminate the entire Los Angeles, and Chloe couldn’t help smile too. Lucifer filled her glass with wine before do the same with his.

“It’s amazing, thank you.” She took a sip suppressing a moan.

“It’s considered one of the best wines in the world,” he let her know.

“Must be expensive.”

“It's worth it if it makes you do those delicious sounds.” Lucifer grinned.

“You are incorrigible,” she shook her head trying to hide her blush.

In this moment, a waiter that Chloe had not noticed before approached them serving dinner. Lucifer thanked him, dismissing the guy with a nod.

The dinner went well, Chloe had almost forgotten how funny Lucifer could be and how much she was happy in his company. The landscape, the wine, the food, everything felt amazing. The best _date_ Chloe had in years, for sure. It didn’t have that awkward conversation, they already knew each other very well, even when they stopped talking the silence wasn’t difficult.

The waiter came back to collect the dirty dishes, soon leaving them alone again.

“It’s getting late,” Chloe punctuated without making a single move to leave.

“Wait, the date isn’t over yet.” Lucifer stood up asking for her hand that she gladly gave, a little curious to know what he still had in mind.

They came back to the living room and Lucifer stopped there, letting her hand go.

“Dance with me,” he asked with a low, hoarse voice. Lucifer lightly touched her arm pulling Chloe closer when a music started to play. Chloe took her hands until they landed shyly around his neck and he held her at the waist.

Lucifer looked at her with a soft smile in his lips, they were already breathless with the brief contact. He was – as always – good at this too and Chloe repressed the urge to ask if there was something he didn’t know how to do.

He tightened the touch on her waist and she laid her face on the curve of his neck, her nose touching slightly there making him shiver. None of them could deny the chemistry present there, it was like their bodies connected to the other without much of effort needed. One of his hand came to touch her golden hair, caressing her.

The third song was over now and they still were in the same position, enjoying their closeness. When they separate a little just to be able to look at each other’s eyes, Lucifer whispered, “happy valentine’s day, Chloe.”

“The Devil is a romantic, who knew?" She joked and he laughed briefly. "Happy valentine’s day, Lucifer.” She said it too in a low voice.

He leaned toward her, coming closer again, leaving their faces very close to each other and she did the same. Their lips were now almost touching, their eyes were close, just waiting for the explosions. He was going to kiss her, Chloe knew, and as much as she wanted this another wave of fear came into her mind.

Lucifer felt her moving away from him so he opened his eyes, ready to ask her if something was wrong.

“Last time you ran away,” Chloe murmured with a sad expression in her face. She still remembered their first kiss, still remembered she almost dying, still remembered him appearing after weeks married to some random girl. And most of all, she still remembered the pain she felt.

“This time I won’t, I promise.” Lucifer’s face was aching, he would never forgive himself for making her sad, but he still thought that was the only option he had back then. He still thought he should stay away from her, but here he was, tired of fighting against his feelings, tired of pretending he hadn’t fallen for her.

Even if this was his father doing, he didn’t have any more strength to fight against it, all he wanted to do was succumb to her.

Lucifer saw her shudder while he got closer to her, this time Chloe didn’t hesitate meeting his lips when they were close enough to reach it. Both of them groaned with the contact, it was the same as their first kiss, but also so different. They both were more mature now, they both knew what they wanted now.

Lucifer deepened the kiss asking for a passage to find her tongue and Chloe gladly gave it to him, she hugged him by his neck, standing on her tiptoes to cling to his dark hair, Lucifer took advantage of the new position to pull her by her hip getting her closer to his growing erection.

Chloe moaned out loud and Lucifer pulled him back, looking at her eyes, looking for any sign of doubt.

“You sure?” He asked gasping.

“Yes, Lucifer, just take me to bed, I’m all yours.”

“You don’t know how many times I wished to hear this from you.” He gave a small smile, she smiled back just for a second before pulling him to another kiss. This time his hands went to her thighs lifting them so they could entwine his hips before take her to his bed.

They had already lost too much time. Best Valentine’s day ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day to my favorite couple!


End file.
